


The Exciting Adventures of Thor and Bruce’s Sexy Times

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, gammahammer - Freeform, thruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: Thor wants to change things up in the bedroom, but Bruce is reluctant because of the big green guy.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce loved Thor. He loved how disheveled he looked after he'd just woken up. He loved how Thor smelled after a shower. He loved when Thor would get up early to make breakfast for the two of them. And he loved worshipping the god. He loved gripping Thor's hips as he rode Bruce, hips gently jutting upwards, soft moans escaping both their lips. He loved the gentleness of it all, like Thor knew exactly what Bruce wanted every time and delivered perfectly. And this time was no different.  
Thor made slow, planned movements, bending down over Bruce's body to press a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips.  
"Bruce?" Thor mumbled against the doctors skin.  
"Hmm?" Bruce simply nodded in reply. Thor continued his slow movements as his lips danced over the skin on Bruce's neck.  
"I- I want more of you," Thor stammered uncertainly.  
"Of course, whatever you want," Bruce happily complied, still preoccupied with pleasure to even register Thor's request.  
"Really?" Thor beamed up at Bruce.  
"Mmm," Bruce closed his eyes as Thor pressed a rushed kiss to his lips. And then the gods whole demeanor changed. He pressed his palms flush against Bruce's chest and drastically quickened his pace. It didn't take long for Bruce to break out of his state of euphoria.  
"Woah! Wh-what are you doing?" Bruce demands. Thor stops immediately and Bruce lets out a groan from the sudden lack of friction. Thor's face held so much confusion that Bruce almost regretted saying anything.  
"I asked for permission, is that not what I'm supposed to do?" Thor asks, his eyebrows furrowing closer together.  
"No-I mean yes, you are, I just didn't expect you to do that!" Bruce's voice was harsher than he'd intended and Thor winced.  
"I'm sorry, Banner," Thor swallowed and rolled to the opposite side of the bed. Bruce almost let out a whine from the loss of Thor around him.  
Thor sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. "I'm...going to take a shower," he stated bluntly as he stood up.  
"No, Thor! I'm sorry, please don't leave," Bruce begged as he sat up, his heart racing at the thought of losing Thor.  
"I just need a shower, I'll be back, I promise," Thor gave him a small smile before disappearing into their bathroom. Bruce let out a sigh and slummed against the headboard.  
Damnit, he thought, I just ruined the best thing I've ever had. 

 

It was a good half hour before Thor emerged from the bathroom. His cropped hair was still damp and as he got closer Bruce could smell that shower gel he loved so much.  
"Hey," Bruce started awkwardly. He was sitting against the headboard, finishing up some work he'd left earlier. He set the papers on the bedside table and turned his full attention to Thor.  
The god climbed onto their shared bed and opened his arms. Bruce shifted on the bed so he was sitting between Thor's legs.  
"I think we need to talk," Thor started. Bruce's stomach dropped. The inevitable was coming. Thor was done with him. It was only a matter of time, Bruce thought to himself. Nonetheless, he swallowed his discomfort and replied. "I know."  
"I want to start by saying I'm sorry for catching you off guard, I should have been more specific."  
Thor's words instantly reassured Bruce.  
"You're sorry? I'm the one who yelled at you, you shouldn't be apologizing," Bruce ran his hand up and down Thor's forearm slowly, getting comfortable enough to lean back against his boyfriend and rest his head against Thor's chest.  
"Alright, let's just agree we were both in the wrong on this one?" Thor suggests. Bruce opens his mouth to protest, but decides against it and just nods his head.  
"But, there is something else I wanted to talk about..." Thor says, clearing his throat nervously.  
"What is it?" Bruce asks, craning his neck to glance back at Thor.  
"Well, um- as much as I love you, and I do-so, so much, I think we should change things up a little. You know, in bed," Thor cringed at his awkward words and Bruce shifted uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"  
"I just think we're kind of.... vanilla," Thor admits. Bruce's mouth drops open in shock and he can't help the laugh that escapes his throat.  
"Vanilla? Where'd you hear that word?"  
"I'm Asguardian, not stupid," Thor corrects him, a little offended.  
"I never said you were, I think you're very smart," Bruce smiles, turning his neck to kiss Thor. "But, why do you think that?"  
Thor shrugs, a little embarrassed at this whole conversation. "Bruce, you must know I love you dearly, but we do the same thing every time, don't you want to change it up sometimes?"  
Bruce shifts again and takes one of Thor's hands in both of his, playing with one of the gods fingers as a distraction. "Change it up? How?" He asks curiously.  
"I might have a few ideas...." Thor answers sneakily.  
"Like what?"  
This time it was Thor's turn to shift uncomfortably. But he powered through it. If he couldn't talk about it than things would never change.  
"Maybe some foreplay, we could experiment with toys or do scenes." By now Thor was beet red, luckily Bruce couldn't see how embarrassed he was. "But there's one thing I really want to try."  
Bruce just hums in question.  
"Whenever we...do it... you're always the one fucking me, I want to fuck you."  
Thor's words hung in the air and a shiver of arousal shot down Bruce's spine at the thought. He swallowed and they sat there in silence for a few minutes while Bruce thought about it.  
"Look," he finally spoke up. "I'm definitely not opposed to any of those, especially the last one."  
Thor smirked, his confidence on the matter spiked.  
"But, the big guy might have a problem with it."  
"Hulk? Why?"  
"Well, sometimes if my heartbeat accelerates he'll come out. That's why I always do the...fucking-if I get overstimulated he might decide to make a special appearance, and I can't think of anything worse than hurting you," Bruce explains awkwardly. "That's why I'm always so gentle, I don't want to hurt you."  
"You're saying I couldn't take the hulks dick?" Thor booms with laugher. Bruce joins in and slaps his boyfriend's arm.  
"You definitely couldn't."  
"Ok, fair enough," Thor nods thoughtfully.  
"I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with or anything that could potentially hurt either of us, but...maybe we could-if you're not opposed that is- maybe we could try some things out. Start simple and go from there, test how far you can go," Thor voices his proposition. Bruce sits there in silence, considering it.  
"What kind of things would we be doing?" He finally asks.  
"No need to worry yourself now, get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow, ok?" Thor presses a kiss to Bruce's bare shoulder.  
Bruce nods and turns to face Thor.  
"I love you," he says with a hushed tone.  
"I love you, too, Bruce Banner," Thor smiles.  
"Now, get some sleep," he says, tackling Bruce to the bed. The two end up in a fit of laughter and light play wrestling before Bruce ends it and places his hand over his heart.  
"Don't worry, Love, I'll take care of you, and we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Thor reminds him. Bruce nods his head, still attempting to get his heartbeat down to normal again. Thor lays down against the silk sheets and opens his arms. Bruce takes the invitation and snuggles against Thor.  
"Goodnight, my love," Thor whispers in his ear before he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Thor's proposition and Bruce had done jack shit about it. Thor didn't bother him about it, but Bruce could tell the silence was bothering his boyfriend. They'd only talked about it once after that night, and Bruce dismissed the conversation quickly. He kind of felt bad for ignoring Thor's idea, but he truly didn't want to hurt Thor, and if anything went wrong he didn't think he could live with himself. So, things went back to normal. Thor was still affectionate towards Bruce, he didn't let Bruce's silence on the matter get in the way of their actual relationship. If Bruce really didn't want to go through with this, Thor would respect his decision. After all, he had fallen in love with Bruce long before they even started having sex. 

 

Bruce thought about last weeks conversation with Thor as he waited in the booth for Tony. Years ago, when he and Tony had first met they had lunch together everyday in the lab. But, since they were both so busy nowadays, they agreed to have lunch once a month to catch up and talk about their research.  
"Banner, nice glasses," Tony remarked as he slid into the booth across from Bruce. The scientist had forgotten he'd had to get new glasses after Thor had crushed them under a plate. It was a simple accident when Thor was making breakfast and didn't see Bruce's glasses on the table when he set the plate down. Bruce didn't mind though, they were getting old.  
"Hey, Tony," Bruce smiled at his companion.  
"Hi, Mr-Doctor Banner!" An excited voice said. Bruce looked up to see Peter Parker slide into the booth next to Tony.  
"Sorry, we were working at my place and I didn't want to leave him alone," Tony apologizes for bringing Peter to their sacred ritual.  
"It's ok," Bruce says with a laugh as he watched Peter inspect the menu excitedly.  
"It's good to see a young scientist so...energetic." That was the only word Bruce could think of to describe Peter.  
"I think I'm gonna get the double cheeseburger with extra onions and pickles," Peter decides, setting the menu down on the table.  
"Really, kid? Onions? I have to be in a lab with you for the next four hours," Tony complains.  
"Sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter apologizes with a sheepish smile.  
"For the last time, it's Tony."  
"Right, Tony," Peter nods, trying out the name. "I'm sorry, it just sounds so weird," Peter says, wrinkling up his nose. Tony rolls his eyes but gives up. Bruce chuckled at their sarcastic, father-son-like-banter. Something he'd never had with his own father.  
"I'm sorry," Tony apologizes again. "I just couldn't leave him alone in the lab."  
"You're just salty because I would've fixed the spidey suit," Peter shoots back in retaliation.  
"I know how to fix it, you were just in the way," Tony replies.  
"Salty?" Bruce asks, a confused look crossing his face.  
"Really? That's all you got from the conversation?" Tony asks, his eyebrows raising at the doctor.  
"What's that mean?" Bruce asks Peter. He hated not knowing all the pop culture references the teenager talked about, it made him feel old.  
"It means like, upset, I guess," Peter shrugs. "Like when Mr. Thor said you were salty about changing things up in the bedroom."  
Tony spit out the drink he'd taken a sip of and Bruce just stared in horror.  
"He what?"  
Bruce's face was beet red. He couldn't believe Thor was talking about this with other people. Especially a kid.  
"Well, he said you were salty because salt is the blandest of all the spices, so he didn't really use the word correctly."  
This kid really had no filter.  
The table went silent and Tony stared at Bruce, trying to gauge whether he was going to hulk out or not. Bruce closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.  
"Doctor Banner, are you alright?" Peter broke the silence.  
"Yes," Bruce finally answered. "Let's order."  
Bruce plastered on a smile and got through lunch without a hulk incident. 

 

By the time he got back to the Avengers tower he'd managed to calm down a little. He walked through his and Thor's bedroom and found Thor on the bed, reading a book about astrology.  
"Hello, Love, how was lunch?" Thor asks, glancing up from his book for a brief second.  
"So, I'm salty?" Bruce cut right to the chase. Thor sighed, pursed his lips, and set his book down.  
"That spider boy has loose lips," Thor mumbles under his breath.  
"I'm not mad," Bruce says, walking towards the bed. He plops down in front of Thor and takes the gods hands in his own.  
"I shouldn't have dismissed it so quickly, I'm sorry. I was just scared," Bruce admits.  
"Scared? Of what? Hurting me?"  
Bruce scoots closer and cradles Thor's face in his hand.  
"Yes. But also scared that this will mean more to me than it does to you-scared that you mean more to me than I do to you."  
Bruce scoffs and shakes his head. "God, it sounds so stupid when I say it out loud."  
"Because that is stupid," Thor smiles softly. "You could never know how much you mean to me, there are no words in the midguardian language that could describe how much love I have for you."  
Thor cups both of Bruce's cheeks in his huge hands. "You, Bruce Banner, are the reason I'm still fighting after everything I've lost, because I didn't lose you, and I don't intend on losing you, alright?"  
Bruce didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded. Thor smiled fondly and bent down to close the small gap between them. The kiss was gentle, like all their previous ones. But Bruce had an idea. He deepened the kiss, pushing Thor down into the mattress and grinding against his pelvis.  
"B-Bruce?" Thor questioned as he pulled away.  
"I want to try this, is that ok?"  
Thor visibly swallowed as a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Of course it's alright, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I promise the next chapter will be dirtier than this one, I just wanted to set the stage for the next chapter. Also I tried to add some humor with Peter, I’m sorry if it’s really cringy


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce swallowed in both anticipation and anxiety. Thor had ordered him to strip down and lie on the bed while the god went into the bathroom without another word. This feeling was so foreign to Bruce. He felt so exposed. But he wanted to try this, so he loosened up, rolled his shoulders, and waited for Thor to return. 

After only a couple more minutes the bathroom door creaked open. Thor looked the same as he did when he left, well, except now he was only wearing his boxers. He gawked at Bruce as he slowly walked towards the bed.   
"Never have I seen a man as beautiful as you," Thor comments as he kneels down beside the bed. Bruce scoffs. "Have you seen yourself?"   
"Before we start, we need rules," Thor says.   
"Ok, like what?" Bruce asks, shifting under Thor's gaze.   
"When I compliment you, you're not allowed to contradict me."   
Bruce internally scoffed, but nodded his head anyways. That couldn't be too hard, right?   
"We need a safe word. If you're ever uncomfortable all you have to do is say the word and I stop everything," Thor locked eyes with Bruce at that moment and Bruce could see the seriousness in Thor's eyes.   
"Green, y'know, like hulk?" Bruce says reluctantly.   
"Smart," Thor agrees with a slight nod of the head. "If you're being hurt by something I'm doing you need to tell me, ok? Don't feel embarrassed, I would much rather stop than push you past your limit."   
Bruce nodded eagerly and licked his dry lips.   
"Are you ready?" Thor questions, his lips so close to Bruce's ear that his breath sent shivers down the smaller mans spine.   
"Y-yes," Bruce replied.   
"You don't sound so sure," Thor says, pulling back a little.   
"Yes, master," Bruce enunciated. Thor bit his lip at how good Bruce already was at this.   
"Alright," Thor began. "I'm going to start with a handjob, but, you're not allowed to cum until I say so, ok?"   
Bruce swallowed nervously but shook his head. He was excited to see what kind of torture Thor would think up for him. Thor presses a kiss to Bruce's lips before trailing his hands down the scientists torso to grip his semi-hard cock. Thor swiped his thumb across the slit, that had Bruce at full attention. His erection stood proud in Thor's hand as the god slowly stroked up and down.   
"Remember..." he growled in Bruce's ear. "No cumming."   
Bruce bit his lip. "M-Master, can I make noise?" He asks in a submissive voice.   
"Yes, make those beautiful sounds for me," Thor answered, nibbling on Bruce's ear and coaxing a moan from his subs pretty throat.   
Thor sped up his hand, earning another loud moan from Bruce.   
"Fuck, Thor, please!" Bruce begged.   
"Excuse me?" Thor growled.   
"Master," Bruce corrected himself. "May I cum?"   
Thor just chuckled and continued his slow torture. His slow, slick movements had Bruce a panting and moaning mess in just mere seconds. The poor man couldn't even form a coherent sentence. He couldn't even beg to cum. Thor loved watching his boyfriend come undone beneath him, reduced to shudders and moans.   
"N-now, m-m-Master?" Bruce stuttered, rutting his hips into the air.   
"Soon," Thor purred in Bruce's ear. "You've been so good for me, can you last one more minute?"   
Bruce bit back another moan and jolted his hips again. "Y-yes, master," he nodded his head.   
"Good. Good boy," Thor praised him. The god quickened his pace yet again, pausing every few seconds to squeeze the base of Bruce's cock, earning a loud, guttural moan from the sub every time he did it. Bruce knew begging wouldn't help him now. Thor had said one more minute, he only had to last a minute. That shouldn't have been so hard, but when a literal god was jacking you off, it's harder than it sounds. But before Bruce knew it, Thor was against his ear again.   
"Now. Cum for me," Thor demanded. Bruce was so relieved, he didn't think he could last another second. He released into Thor's hand, some of it ending up on his own chest.   
"You did so good," Thor praised him. Bruce began to breathe heavily and he covered his face with his arms.   
"I'm gonna get a cloth to clean you up, are you alright?" Thor asks, pushing Bruce's hair off his forehead. Bruce just nodded, indicating it was ok for Thor to leave for a minute. 

Thor returned with a damp cloth and began wiping the drying cum off of Bruce's chest. Bruce was still lying in the same position with his arms over his face.   
"Bruce, are you sure that wasn't too intense?" Thor suddenly felt a pit forming in his stomach. What if he'd gone too far? Pushed Bruce over the edge?   
"I-that was amazing!" Bruce finally breathes out. Thor instantly relaxed. "You were so good for me," Thor praises him.   
"You did all the work," Bruce interjects.   
"The compliment rule still applies," Thor reminds him. Bruce just huffs out a chuckle and removes his arms from his face.   
"There was a minute there where I thought I might hulk out."   
"Why didn't you use our safe word?" Thor scolds him.   
"I trusted you. You knew what you were doing," Bruce shrugs. Thor glares at him playfully and climbs onto the bed, engulfing Bruce in his arms. "So, you liked it?"   
Bruce nods his head eagerly.   
"Yes! We should try something else next time."   
A laugh rumbles through Thor's chest.   
"You're an eager one."   
"What? Is that all you got?" Bruce challenges with a knowing smirk.   
"Love, that's just the tip of the iceberg."


	4. Chapter 4

Thor watched from across the counter as Bruce made a pot of coffee. The scientist was clad in sweatpants and an old band tee that read   
AC/DC. Thor wasn't sure what the logo meant, but he knew that Bruce looked damn cute in it.   
"Sugar?" Bruce asks.   
"Yes, Love?" Thor replies. Bruce chuckles and turns around to face Thor. "I was asking if you want sugar in your coffee?"   
Thor erupted in laughter. Bruce stared at him, a small, loving smile visible on his lips.   
"Yes, I'll have sugar," Thor finally answers once he calms down. Bruce shakes his head and drops two teaspoons of sugar Thor's mug. He stirs the liquid around and slides it over to Thor. The god gives Bruce a warm smile before taking a long sip. Bruce makes his own cup and slides into the seat next to Thor.   
"So..." Bruce starts nervously. "Do you think we could...try something else tonight?" His voice was just above a whisper, but Thor was so close that he could clearly hear him.   
"Are you sure you're up for more?"   
"I think so," Bruce nods confidently.   
"I'm not saying no, I just want to make sure you don't feel obligated to do this," Thor says, turning so he could meet Bruce's eyes.   
"No, I want to," Bruce says, leaning forward and kissing Thor. "I love you, and I trust you."   
Thor closes his eyes in content and rests his forehead against Bruce's. Despite his dominant personality in the bedroom, Thor was still so gentle when it came to Bruce.   
"Alright, I already had something planned for next time," Thor states.   
"Mind sharing with the class?" Bruce asks with a small smile.   
"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it."   
Bruce rolled his eyes and kissed Thor again.   
"I can't wait."

 

"Bruce?"   
Thor stood behind Bruce as the scientist was hunched over a table in his lab. "Hmm?" Bruce mumbles in response.   
"It's getting late," Thor reminds him. Bruce straightens up, removes his glasses, and swivels around in his chair. Thor was standing there with his hands behind his back, a warm smile on his lips. Bruce gives him a questioning look and Thor removes his hands from behind his back, revealing a single rose.   
"What's that for?" Bruce asks. Thor steps forward and kisses him.   
"This is a midgardian tradition to show love, is it not?"   
"Yeah, I guess so," Bruce chuckles. Thor smiles brightly and hands the rose to Bruce. "Are you done for the night?"   
He wasn't. But he was too eager to keep working. "Yes, I'm done," Bruce nods, sliding out of his chair. Thor wraps his arms around his boyfriends waist and lowers himself to whisper in Bruce's ear.   
"Go to our bedroom, strip down, and lay on your stomach."   
Bruce swallowed as a shiver ran down his spine. Thor sent him off with a primal growl and a gentle nibble to the earlobe. Bruce quickly made his way to the bedroom and striped down in record time. He climbed onto the bed, face buried in the pillows. 

It wasn't long before he heard the familiar creak of the door opening and closing. Thor silently approached the bed and settled between Bruce's legs. He began massaging Bruce's shoulders with slow, deliberate movements. Bruce hadn't realized how tense he was until now.   
"You need to relax, Love," Thor purrs. Bruce nods in reply and let's his shoulders slump a little. "Good boy," Thor praises him. Thor starts working his way down Bruce's back, massaging the tension from his muscles.   
"How are you feeling?" Thor asks once he gets to Bruce's lower back.   
"Mmm, good," Bruce mumbles.   
"You need to be relaxed for what I have planned."   
Bruce nods his head, silently telling the god to continue whatever he was going to do. Thor continued massaging, stopping at the slope in Bruce's back that met with his backside.   
"Remember your safeword?" Thor asks. Bruce smiles at his boyfriends concern. "Green."   
"Good boy."   
Thor's hands venture to Bruce's ass and Bruce suddenly tenses back up.   
"Relax," Thor coos. Bruce rolls his shoulders and forces his muscles to relax again. By now Bruce had an idea of what Thor was going to do, and he was not prepared for it in the least. In all honesty, he'd never done this before. He'd been with a couple guys before Thor, but none were as adventurous in bed as Thor was.   
He was nervous, no doubt, but he was also excited to try something new with Thor. So he completely relaxed and gave himself over to his godly boyfriend.   
"You're doing so good," Thor praises as he massages the sides of Bruce's thighs. His hands make their way back up to Bruce's ass, parting his cheeks for better access. Bruce lets out a sharp breath when Thor's tongue flicks over his hole. Thor was in heaven.   
"Is this ok?" Thor stops to check on Bruce.   
"Please, don't stop," Bruce breathed out. Thor smirked and dove back in. With the flat of his tongue he licked a long, slow stripe up Bruce's clenched hole. "Relax," he reminded his partner. Bruce took another deep breath and relaxed into the silk sheets. Thor gave a reassuring squeeze to Bruce's thigh before beginning again. The god licked and teased Bruce for awhile before finally working past his rim. He tasted and explored all while a string of moans and profanities could be heard from above. "Fuck! Thor, goddamnit!"   
Thor ignored Bruce's cries and continued tearing him open. His tongue worked wonders and Bruce felt sensations he'd never felt before; things he never thought he could feel. He was floating on cloud nine. It didn't last long though. Thor pulled away, swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. "No more noise," he said with a commanding voice.   
"Can you do that for me?"   
Bruce whimpered and shook his head. That wasn't as easy as it sounded. Every time Thor assaulted him with that magic tongue Bruce wanted to scream out and curse. But he wanted to obey his master. So every time he wanted to make noise he would bite his hand, hoping no sounds escaped. Thor continued his torture with long, slow swipes of his tongue. He slipped past the rim again and Bruce convulsed involuntarily. Thor held his hips down, restraining any movement. Bruce wanted to scream in frustration and pleasure at the same time.   
"Can you come for me?" Thor asks, his voice gravely as he pulled away. Bruce swallowed and nodded his head. Of course it didn't take long once Thor started his assault again. Bruce was gone in just a mater of seconds. Thor laughed and rolled to lay next to Bruce.   
Bruce rolled over and got himself out of the wet spot.   
"You were so good for me," Thor praised, running a hand through Bruce's hair. "What about you? Let me take care of you," Bruce insists.   
"This is about you, don't worry about me," Thor smiles that damned smile that always makes Bruce's stomach fill with butterflies.   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes," Thor nods, pressing a kiss to Bruce's forehead. "Did you feel more in control this time?" Thor pushes Bruce's hair off his forehead and scoots closer so their noses were almost touching.   
"Yeah, definitely," Bruce nodded.   
"Good," Thor smiles. Bruce leans up and kisses Thor. He deepens the kiss, both their tongues fighting for dominance.   
Eventually Bruce ends up on Thor's lap, grinding slowly and earning a moan from the god. Thor's lips were on Bruce's neck, kissing and sucking any bare skin he could get at. "By the almighty gods of Asguard, I swear I have never loved anyone the way I love you," Thor mumbles against Bruce's neck. It was a small gesture, not even meant to get a reaction from Bruce, but he melted in Thor's arms. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to land Thor. A fucking god. But he felt like the luckiest man in all the nine realms.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce hated being restrained. After the gamma radiation incident he was restrained for weeks, not even allowed human contact. That's why he was so hesitant when Thor suggested binding. But Bruce trusted him, so he said yes when Thor asked about it. Thor had made a special trip so a weird store in the mall and bought silk ties so Bruce wouldn't get hurt. But it was still a little uncomfortable being tied up. Bruce pulled on the ties and groaned when his hands didn't budge.   
"Are they too tight?" Thor asks, slipping his index finger under one of the ties.   
"No, no, it's good," Bruce assures him.   
"Safeword?"   
"Green."   
Thor nodded and checked the ties one last time. Bruce was kneeling on a pillow on the floor and Thor was standing above him in just his boxers.   
"Take my shorts off," Thor demands.   
"How am I supposed to do that without my hands?" Bruce asks, arching his eyebrows at Thor. The god laughs and bends down, cradling Bruce's cheeks in his hands.   
"Use your teeth."   
Bruce didn't even hesitate. He was getting used to stepping out of his comfort zone for Thor. Bruce inched forward and bit the hem of Thor's shorts, pulling them down slowly until they were at Thor's ankles. Thor kicked them away and roughly grabbed Bruce's hair. "I want you to suck me until you choke," Thor growls.   
Bruce swallows and nods his head in submission. He licked a long, slow stripe up Thor's member, earning a throaty moan from the god. But instead of the slow torture Thor had been giving all week, Bruce wanted to repay Thor for the newfound pleasure he had shown him.   
Bruce wrapped his lips around the head of Thor's cock, swiping his tongue across the slit.   
"Fuck, Banner!" Thor groaned, pulling on Bruce's hair and forcing his cock further down his subs throat. Bruce gagged but quickly recovered and slowly began bobbing his head up and down, earning a string of profanities from Thor. The smaller man looked up, locking eyes with Thor as he reached the base of his cock.   
"Banner, you're going to be the death of me," Thor breathes out, threading his fingers through Bruce's hair. He gripped the back of Bruce's head and pulled him forward. And he did it again, and again, and again. He continued fucking Bruce's mouth until he noticed how red Bruce's face was. He hadn't realized how rough he was being.   
"Do you need to stop?"   
Bruce shook his head with a mumble that Thor took as a 'no.' The god stood there, gazing down at his love. And, oh, what a sight it was. Bruce was completely at Thor's disposal, bound and gagged by Thor's cock. But Bruce's face was getting dangerously red, and Thor promised not to push him too far. Thor let go of Bruce's hair and slowly pulled away.   
"W-no, I don't want to stop," Bruce protests.   
Thor kneels down and places his hand over Bruce's heart. It was beating much too fast for Thor's comfort.   
"Hey, you need to tell me when you feel overwhelmed, this won't work if communication is one-sided," Thor gently chastises.   
"I wasn't feeling overwhelmed, I felt amazing," Bruce chuckles. Thor reaches behind his boyfriends back and unties the silk ties. Bruce rolls his shoulders and brings his hands forward to grip Thor's shoulders.   
"You didn't even get to finish," Bruce sighs, rubbing his hands up and down Thor's arm.   
"Well," Thor smirks. "You're hands aren't restrained now."   
"That's true," Bruce chuckles. He reaches down between them and grips Thor's still hard cock. The god let out a low, throaty moan as his head fell forward to rest on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce started with a slow, torturous pace, coaxing moans and whimpers from Thor.   
"Banner..." Thor moaned against his neck. Bruce just about lost it hearing his name so desperately slip from Thor's mouth. He moved his hand back to the head and ran his thumb over the slit. Another string of moans and profanities came from the gods mouth. Bruce had never heard a more holy sound than Thor, god of thunder, moaning his name.   
Thor gasped and bit into Bruce's shoulder when Bruce sped up his pace. With a slight flick of the wrist and change of angle, Thor was cumming in Bruce's hand. Bruce stroked him through it until the last string of cum shot out and Thor slumped against Bruce.   
"Fuck, Banner," Thor laughs a gravely laugh and kisses Bruce's shoulder. 

After they got cleaned up (and fooled around in the shower of course) they crawled bed, both of them tired but satiated. Thor wraps his arms around Bruce and pulls his boyfriend against his chest.   
"Are you sure I wasn't too hard on you?" Thor asks. Bruce shakes his head and glances up at Thor.   
"No, of course not."   
"I would never wish to hurt you," Thor murmurs into Bruce's hair.   
"I know." Bruce presses a kiss to Thor's bare chest and closes his eyes, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.   
"I love you," Bruce reminds him. Thor's mouth turns up into a warm smile. In all the time they'd been together, Bruce had said those words only a few times before Thor had.   
"I love you too, Bruce Banner."


End file.
